


Pillow forts and Blue eyes

by malecs_lucky_star



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No underage, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Some angst, messing with canon age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: For the Steter secret Santa exchange.
Peter isolates himself from the rest of the pack, Stiles is having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is for the Steter secret Santa exchange for amanda-e-moore I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I have changed ages so Stiles is not underage, this is set just after season two but the time line is not massively important.

It had taken Stiles a while to notice but once he did it was obvious. Peter carved physical contact yet he never deliberately pursues what he wanted. Whenever the pack has a cuddle pile or builds a blanket fort, Peter stays on the edge in a large chair by the fire, never joining in not even when Derek did.

Since coming back from the dead the older werewolf seemed to gain back the sanity that he lost in the fire and subsequent coma, this caused him to feel incredibly guilty for the acts he had committed whilst not in his right mind. That guilt seemed to manifest into his belief that he did not deserve love and affection in the same way as the rest of the pack.

After another pack night with Peter on the edges making small aborted movements towards the heart of the pack, Stiles knew he had to do something about the issue. Peter did not even seek out physical contact from him despite the fact that they had been together for over a month, anytime the cuddled, kissed or simply held hand it was Stiles who initiated never Peter. Peter had also made it very clear he would not sleep with Stiles until the younger man finished school, even though Stiles had reminded him he was 18. However due to being held back a year (his mom’s death and his ADHD being the cause) peter insisted they wait another year.

Watching the older man he came up with a plan, and he knew with a little bit of help it might not blow up in his face.

****

Peter walked into the pack house (which had been rebuilt on the old Hale land) after a full shift at the hospital, only to be surprised. Usually the house was a hive of activity with beta’s running around and the shouts of his uptight nephew, however the house was silent except for a slightly quicker than normal heart beat that he recognised as Stiles. Walking into the living room Peter was surprised twice in as many minutes.

The living room had been transformed into the largest nest/blanket fort the werewolf had ever seen. Every blanket, pillow, couch cushion and sheet in the house was spread across the room and in the centre was Stiles with his laptop set up to Netflix in front of him.

When Stiles noticed Peter he opened his arms and made grabby hands towards the older man, who shed his jacket, shoes and dropped his bag before clambering into the pile and taking the younger man in his arms.

Peter let out a breath he had not realised he had been holding and felt his entire body relax, werewolves needed physical contact to stay happy and relaxed. However Peter had deliberately cut himself off from that contact because he did not think he would be welcome, especially after what he had done to Scott and Lydia. So he took whatever he could get and would never be more grateful for anything than his relationship with Stiles who was like a human octopus, always craving and free with physical contact.

The silence around them was broken after a moment in which Peter luxuriated in the sound of Stiles heart beat and the smell of pack that came from the pillows and blankets.

“I see the way you watch everyone.” Stiles stated but did not follow that up.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked trying to figure out how he had lived up to his creeper nickname this time.

“When we have pack night, you want to join in on the puppy piles and blanket forts but you never do.”

“Stiles I very much doubt that I would be welcomed by the pack as I am by you. After everything I did wrong.” Peter explained whilst tightening his arms around the younger man.

“Peter you are trying to make up for what you did, you work as a councilor at the high school for free to help people effected by your rampage. You help my dad on supernatural cases to keep everyone off his back for free. You then do your actual job as a trauma surgeon at the hospital and help Derek to run the pack. You are a good person Peter while no one will ever forget what happened we have all forgiven you. The only person who needs to forgive you now peter is you.” Stiles explained having pulled back to look Peter in the eyes.

Peter had nothing to say to that so instead buried his face in Stiles hair and just breathed, he knew that it would take a long time to heal from his guilt but maybe Stiles was right cutting himself off may not be the best idea.

Peter and Stiles fell asleep curled up around each other comfortable in their own world.

When Peter woke up some time later he was warmer and there were more people breathing than there was when he went to sleep. Looking around he released the rest of the pack had come in at some point and surrounded them. Peter realised in that moment that this was where he belonged, surrounded by his pack, with his arms around the man he loved. Looking up he found his nephew who was also awake, red eyes flashed in the night and blue eyes flashed in answer.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think.


End file.
